


A Date in the Forbidden Forest

by sugarmoons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Forbidden Forest, Lost - Freeform, M/M, Stubborn Harry, dramatic Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarmoons/pseuds/sugarmoons
Summary: When Draco gave Harry a chance to plan a date he was hoping for something that skimmed a romantic evening but not even he could have predicted it would've been the forbidden forest.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 26





	A Date in the Forbidden Forest

A date in the forbidden forest once wasn’t one of Harry’s brightest ideas but it certainly wasn’t the worst. He and Draco had gone for quick explore, hoping to find something interesting whilst steering clear of any dangerous magical beasts.

Except they got lost. Draco was being overly dramatic. And Harry was full of frustration and regret.

“We’re going to die,” Draco moaned, “we’re going to die, or get trampled my centaurs, or get blown to bits by a runaway dragon, or be sucked dry by a hungry vampire. Whatever happens we’re going to die and no one is going to know.”

Harry sucked in a breath and counted to ten. Aggressively. In his head. 

"We’re going to be fine,” He assured Draco, knowing for a fact that if they were finding their way out of the forest there was every chance they would not be fine. “We’re just going to retrace our steps and hopefully not cross paths with anything that’s easily irritated.”   
  
Harry felt easily irritated himself. His boyfriend was a dramatic mess and he knew it was his fault but he didn’t want to admit it. He didn’t want to admit that the first time he planned a date it went to shit. He didn’t want to give Draco the crown of date planning, until he was sure he was terrible at it. 

“If we make it out alive I’m going to kill you,” Draco promised, combing back his hair with his fingers. The humidity of the forest had ruined it’s tidiness and it was now flopping down the side of his face. His wand was at the ready for any enemy to come their way. Every noise that he heard made him jump and turn to point his wand to where it came from. 

They began walking where they thought they came from. They weren’t really sure seeing as everything looked the bloody same. They began burning marks into trees to keep track. The second time they went in a circle both boys collapsed onto the ground, both annoyed with themselves and each other.

"You’re shit at date planning,” Draco told Harry, “I’ll off myself before I let you do this again.”

“Oh, so we’re getting out of here now are we,” Harry teased him. An hour ago Draco was swearing they were trapped forever.

“Wait I’ll fix it,  _ If _ we get out I’ll off myself before I let you plan a date. And that’s a very big if.”   
  
Harry smiled at Draco’s snark. Without it Draco seemed wrong. He needed a bite to his words, not a bark. 

Harry stood up and dusted off his jeans, “Come on then, let’s try another direction this time.” He gave Draco a hand up and they walked the opposite way from before.

They marked the trees again, this time getting more creative. It started off with stars and hearts but soon became who could get a dick in a picture without it being too obvious. Draco won with his artistic skills but Harry did manage to get a pretty graphic picture burned into a tree. It was blatant vandalism but the trees were already battered before they got there. Some had lovers hearts carved in others had been impaled by sharp vines that neither of the boys would touch.

Harry’s face lit up when he saw a clearing, a place where the forest didn’t seem to reach. Draco, who was half asleep by the time Harry saw it, forced himself to keep walking. Not wanting to risk getting left behind. Not that Harry would do that but there was always a voice nagging at Draco that he would. 

“Come on, sweetheart, just a little longer.” Harry took Draco’s arm and slung it around his shoulder to support him.

Draco murmured something incoherent but kept moving. Once they reached the clearing Harry gave a sigh of relief. He may of fucked up but he fixed it, he got them out.

“Never again,” Draco grumbled, “I swear to Merlin if you ever get a chance to plan a date you should be locked away.”   
“Maybe you should give me one more chance,” Harry tried, “Nothing like learning from a mistake.”   
“Not a fucking chance.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
